Ouran Scrubbiness
by alley521
Summary: OURAN AND SCRUBS: CONTAINS VANILLA/CHOCOLATE BEAR USAGE!
1. Good at Basketball

Ouran (C) Bisco Hatori

Scrubs (C) Bill Lawrence

-1-

It was a pretty bright day at Ouran Academy, with the usual roughhousing of the loudest club, Ouran's very own Host Club. Some of you may be wondering, "So what? Its OHSHC! What dont they do?", well the question is "How do they make the magic happen?". That is a good question, better yet "What do they do when their fangirls are away?". Well onto the story...

"O.K. Family!!" The room echoed as they prepared to close their usual day. The usual, Tamaki Suoh causing a ruckus of mayhem. "Let's go let's go let's gooooooooo!!!!!"

"What's he so happy about?" Hikaru & Koaru

"Well, were going to have a basketball cosplay today." Kyoya said.

"Huh?" the Twins reacted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki did want to play, but for one reason only...

Haruhi came and asked, "Who are these people?"

"These are the last people in school that dont realize I suck at basketball. So here's what's gonna happen: I finally mastered my running hook shot so when we go pick teams I'm gonna hit that shot. Then you say I'll pick that guy at which point Kyoya is gonna page me and I'll say 'Crap I've gotta go.' And you'll go 'Damn We just lost our best players out here.' And there will be people who think I'm good at sports and word would spread."

"When do you find time to see your customers?"

"Between these thoughts."

"Kay. If you say so."

Well it could have gone well if Tamaki's shot didn't backfire on him and knocked him unconcious...which it did.

Tamaki woke up on the court floor with Haruhi next to him.

"Why are we lying down here?"Tamaki asked

"Your hook shot knocked you unconcious and I lied down next to you so everybody would think we were chillin'."

"Oh. Thanks S.C.B."

"What's S.B.C. mean?"

"Super. Chocolate. Bear."

Inside her mind little Haru thought _I love it!_

------------------------------------------------------


	2. Puddin 'N Toilet Paper

Kinda of took a while seeing as I forgot for like 2,3,5 months or so um to whoever reads this, here's to us (raises imaginary goblet)

Ouran(C)Bisco Hatori

Scrubs(C)Bill Lawrence

-2-

The corridors of the school were flooded with young teenaged aristocrats after their exit from the last period.

Relentless Haruhi was walking toward class with a bit of a stomache problem, maybe it was that time again, or maybe she ate something she couldn't digest, the real truth, it was a simple stomache.

She spotted Kyouya, "Um, Kyouya, I'm having, some problems...", her stomache churned as if a tidal wave crashed into stomache.

Kyouya not wanting to fix this spotted Tamaki and his face was suddenly.

"There you are, superstar. Fix that."He pointed to Haruhi and ran off.

_Thanks, Kyouya_.

"Problem, Chocolate Bear?"Tamaki said concerned.

" Oh, no-not re-really. Ju-ust fi-i-ne..."she grunted.

"That doesn't sound like fine, lets take you to the nurse."

"Yo-u seem pret-ty calm today." she groaned

--

Tamaki unfortunately forgot to advise the other members and had them slightly out of balance.

"Uh Hikaru, were's Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh, he got off your leash?" he said with a smirk.

"Hah. Gimme a break. He's like...he's like...have you ever seen a drunk baby?"

Pause.

"Eh, it's a long story involving my cousin, a rum cake, and a low counter. Suffice to say, it turns out that, at first, it's...it's endearing to watch them bounce off the walls but, man...you take your eyes off them for one second and," Kyo hits the wall, "...and bam. They got a bucket on their head and their plowing right through your brand new flat screen T.V. god save me it was barley out of the box."

Hikaru still no answer.

"The point is **He's** my drunk baby."

Hikaru politely grimmed over the drunk baby concept and wondered why he was so concerned about Tono.

--

Tamaki and Haruhi finally arrived to the Host Club to await a vicious attack from Kyouya...

"Why you two even bothered to show up is **beyond** my comprehension." said a sarcastic Kyouya.

"Im sorry, but Tamaki...was..."

"Fujioka, this is not 'Bring Your Problems To Work Day' its just 'Work Day'." the Demon Lord was grinning.

"Kyo-" Tamaki would explain why they took forever but was cut off.

"Let me introduce you to, A Man Who Dosen't Care"

And Kyouya let in a furious rage.

"Whats his problem?"Haruhi asked in wonder.

"I guess it's cause people have been stealing from her cough me cough and he's mad."

"What 'cha steal?"

"Pudding and Toilet Paper."

...(Her response.)

"Actually he asked me if I stole some..."

--FLASHBACK TIME!!--

This was a while ago and Kyouya asked in front of Tamaki's usual customers.

"Hey, have you been stealing pudding cups and toilet paper around here?"

Tamaki stammers,"No,I-I hate pudding and I don't use...toilet paper."

As you can imagine this just became akward.

Tamaki comeback: "I have one of those French things that shoot water up your butt."

"Bidet?"

"BIDET to you sir." _thank you FRANCE!!_

"OOkay then..."

--FLASHBACK OVER!!--

"Why do you need toilet paper?"

"Why do you dance to George Micheal's songs when you _think_ no one else was there?"

"You said you'd never mention that!!"

"Well I did, MESS-WITH-ME!!" he said with a three-snap action.

--

IM SO SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY MINNA-SAN!!(minnaeverybody)

I swear i'll do better I was testing myself before I could actually make a long decent one.

PLEASE KEEP READING MY BABY PROJECT!!


End file.
